This project has provided research infrastructure support for the following clinical protocols: PEDIATRIC TRANSLATIONAL RESEARCH BRANCH 03-AR-0173 Studies of the Natural History, Pathogenesis and Outcome of (NOMID / CAPS, DIRA, CRMO, Still's Disease, Behcet's Disease, and other Undifferentiated Autoinflammatory Diseases) 11-AR-0223 Studies on the Natural History and Pathogenesis of Spondyloarthritis 12-AR-8001 Compassionate Use Treatment Protocol 14V-MC-JAGA Treatment of Autoinflammatory Syndromes Expected to Benefit from JAK 1/2 Inhibition 18-AR-0081: Investigation of the Natural History, Genetics and Pathophysiology of Systemic Juvenile Idiopathic Arthritis and Adult-onset Still's Disease and Related Inflammatory Conditions OFFICE OF THE CLINICAL DIRECTOR 91-AR-0196 Studies on the Natural History and Pathogenesis of Polymyositis, Dermatomyositis, and Related Diseases 94-AR-0066 Studies of the Pathogenesis and Natural History of Systemic Lupus Erythematosus (SLE) 00-AR-0222 Studies of the Pathogenesis and Natural History of Arthritis and Related Conditions 01-AR-0227 Natural History of Rheumatic Disease in Minority Communities 02-AR-0156 A Randomized, Double-Blind, Placebo-Controlled Trial of Infliximab In Patients With Dermatomyositis and Polymyositis 02-AR-0131 Collection Of Blood Components Using Apheresis From Patients With Rheumatic Diseases And Healthy Volunteers 13-AR-0005 A Phase 1b, Randomized, Double-Blind, Placebo Controlled Study with an Open Label Extension to Evaluate the Safety and Tolerability of Omalizumab, A Humanized IgG1 Monoclonal Antibody in Patients with Lupus (STOP LUPUS) 14-AR-0200: Studies of the Natural History, Pathogenesis and Outcome of Idiopathic Systemic Vasculitis 15-AR-0185: Safety of Tofacitinib, an Oral Janus Kinase Inhibitor, in Systemic Lupus Erythematosus; a Phase Ib Clinical Trial and Associated Mechanistic Studies 15-AR-0165 Study of the Natural History, Pathogenesis and Outcome of Melorheostosis-a Rare Osteosclerotic Disease 07-AR-0146 Analysis of Stored Identified Specimens from Patients Enrolled in Protocol Number 98-AR-0150 AUTOIMMUNITY BRANCH 99-AR-0004 Molecular Basis of Primary Immunodeficiencies SYSTEMIC AUTOIMMUNITY BRANCH 15-AR-0060: The Role of PPAR-gamma Agonists in Immunomodulation and Vascular Prevention in SLE (PPAR-SLE). CLINICAL TRIALS AND OUTCOMES BRANCH 03-AR-0130 Genetic Determinants of Ankylosing Spondylitis Severity - Cross Sectional Study 03-AR-0131 Genetic Determinants of Ankylosing Spondylitis Severity - Longitudinal Study 03-AR-0133 Clinically Important Changes in Rheumatoid Arthritis 04-AR-0205 Progression of Spinal Fusion in Ankylosing Spondylitis 13-AR-0056: Stopping Anti-TNF Agents in Rheumatoid Arthritis (STARA) Trial 15-AR-N010: Frequency and Complications of Major Orthopedic Procedures in Medicare Beneficiaries